Him
by InfalliblyUnfocused
Summary: I never thought that him being him, and me being me, would ever end up here, today, in this nerve wracking, awful situation. OneShot.


**Disclaimer: **I'm poor, therefore I own nothing; just my imagination.

**Rating: T, just situation wise, language.**

A/N: I was in the mood for some lovely little fluff.

* * *

**Him**

I stood there staring out the window, and wondered how I had gotten into this situation. I have always prided myself on my intuitive nature, my knowledge of facts, and never jumping into something, just because it feels right. Well if that is the case, at all. Then, how had I landed here, in this exact moment, after all these years. How had I, smartest witch in my year, maybe in the entire course of my years in Hogwarts, ended up in this absurd situation? I mean honestly, how did I go from being a know it all, to being a love sick girl who falls at some guy's feet, and _his_ feet to be more exact.

Have I lost my mind, have I been put under the Imperius Curse, Oh of course not I can easily throw that off now. Have I gone completely insane, have I been given a love potion? A love potion that's lasted 4 years, I doubt that. And, I would have figured it out; I would have known if I had been tricked. Because, frankly I am un-trickable, it is just completely and utterly impossible to fool me. Me being me, I am just far too intelligent to be fooled, especially by the likes of _him._

The sun started to rise, and I was nearly blinded. It reminded me so much of _him_. The sun, so bright and blinding you had to look away from it, you couldn't hold eye contact with it for long, and neither could you with _him_. So hot and warm, that you felt drugged by it, until it burnt you, and burnt you good. Leaving you hurting, sore, and in immense pain. Just like _him_, sneakily hurting unsuspecting people, just a little sneak is what he will always, no has always been. He isn't like the sun now, well no he still is. He is still controlling, hot, suffocating, intoxicating. He is like a car crash, more specifically his eyes, you want to look away, hell you want to run away but you can't. You can't run, you can't move, you can't breathe, and you most definitely can't look away.

Until four years ago, until his apology, until his confession. Until he let me punch him repeatedly, and never stopped saying those words, those big meaningful scary words. Those words I've always thought would mean instant happiness, happily ever after, the picture perfect couple. And what are **those** words you ask, that simple sweet little phrase every girl loves to hear. The one that will make your stomach do flips, your knees weak, and your eyes shine. Those simple words that will forever mean the world to you, and will forever be in your mind, in your heart, in your soul. 'I love you,' the biggest, most meaningful phrase in a young girls entire life.

Yes, the bookworm is underneath it all, truly a romantic mushy girl. Surprised? Good, that means I did well in covering up that weakness, for I am far too strong and independent to have weaknesses. But those words, that should have been my weakness, instantly. They weren't that was when _he_ became my punching bag, for half of 7th year, _he _faithfully, just like clockwork, would say those words and be punched in the face. The first time, I hit him, he was angry as only should be expected and I loved that reaction, that was the reaction I wanted.

But, after a week there was no longer anger, just mild acceptance. A month later, that's when the dejected look came, that hurt expression would flit across his face and my motherly instinct made me want to coddle him. But that was just out of the question, how could I being me, coddle someone like him, most specifically him. I would have ruined his robes, in all honesty, or in his mind at least. His robes have always been high quality; silky, shiny, and perfectly new, always without a speck of dirt or dust. He was high fashion, he was big bucks, yes being muggle born, I use the phrase bucks. I am pretty sure that was picked up from America, to be more precise. I am not sure around what time era though, I am guessing it to be slang of some sort. Shortened from the dollars bills, I have yet to determine how they would get bucks, from dollars. But, I am continuing my research without… There is that bookworm, know it all again, shining through without fail. I apologize, profusely, that was terribly rude of me, and completely out of context.

Where was I? Oh yes, his hurt expression. The one I at first believed he was faking, until my two best friends, who undoubtedly have to be male, and after their initial shock began to deal with the fact, _he _was talking to me in that fashion, told me it was genuine. That I had only to look him in the eyes, and see he was completely sincere. But how could _he_, being who he is, no who he was have felt that way about me and go a step further as to be visibly **hurt** by my rejection. I tried to ignore it, for a month I nearly did. Then it became too much, he became too much, for my mind. I would sit, and analyze him, pick him apart, make lists of him, about him, for him, anything to do with him, was running through my mind. For the next two months, I did everything to ignore him, avoid him, I even would run away from him. I didn't go on the weekend trips, even when the twins sent me an owl requesting my immediate help, I knew it was a trick anything to do with them was a trick.

I rarely made it to the Great Hall to eat, skipping out on meals, purposely knowing he would be there. I stopped staying at the Head's Dorms, and started staying with Luna in Ravenclaw. The only **friend** of mine, left with sanity, everyone else had gone over to _his _side, they all backed _him_ up. I had begun to feel completely and utterly alone, I hated myself, I hated everything about me. I dyed my hair by then, I stopped studying, I rarely ate, I was disappearing before my very eyes. I was sick, I was obsessed, I was dying.

And, _he_ saved me, from everything. That one night, I had gotten myself lost, but how had I done that? I knew this school like the back of my hand, I knew everything about this school, I even knew secret passageways, that I never used mind you, but I knew about them. But, I Miss. I Know Everything And I Always Am Right And I Am So Stubborn I Get Myself Sick And I Can't Even See The Wrongs I've Done And I just give up, had gotten lost. So there I sat, the middle of the night, cold, scared, and utterly alone, tears running down my cheeks, I'm sure snot was involved, I probably looked like a train wreck, or two. And here, _he _comes my knight, my prince, my savior, to save me, from everything. And all he had to do, was hold me. And that is exactly what he did, held me, all night long, just held me. He didn't talk, he didn't move, he didn't do anything but hold me, and breathe of course because how can you live and not breathe.

There goes those bookworm genes, ruining the romantic moment. But, that's when we watched the sun rise together, my eyes no longer blurred with tears. And I realized, he was like the sun. But, not for the reasons I had thought. The sun is strong, it is brilliant, it is bright. It never fails to continue on with time, it is always there, it is a comfort. It is beautiful, it is warm, it is solid. And that was everything he has always been. He was only too afraid to show it, scared of rejection, scared of exactly what I had given him months of, but still without fail, he was there for me.

And that is how I fell for him, I finally let go, and realized everything was right when I was in his arms. I never thought that his smile would brighten my day, I never thought that his laughter would light up my evenings, I never thought his presence would soothe all my aches and pains and insecurities. I never thought that _him being him,_ and _me being me_, would ever end up here, today, in this nerve wracking, awful situation.

I felt like I was spinning out of the earth's rotation, like I was being sucked through a black hole, like I was going to be pulled down to the bottom of the ocean. I felt like I was going to throw up, like I was going to pass out, like I was going to fall over with a heart attack. My body aches, my heart is pounding, my hands are shaking, I'm sweating, I look scared, I feel scared, I am scared.

That's when I felt it, that ease just pour over my body. _He _was here, I turned suddenly to the door, he was still sneaky after all these years. Though, I suppose you can't say 21 is even that old, it's not. He looks the same as in school, yet softer. He smiles now, just like he is now, staring at me, adoration and love are in his eyes. I love him, I love his outrageous platinum blonde hair, I love his silver eyes that remind me of summer storms, I love his eyebrows so elegant, which always arch when he's curious. I absolutely love the way his eyes go dark when he's just about to… Oh, sorry, sorry, there I go again, off on a tangent. I apologize.

"Baby…" he drawled in that sexy way of his, that to this day leaves goosebumps all over my body. Then suddenly I realize, he should not be in here, not before the ceremony, it will ruin everything. I nearly break down in tears, as I stomp my foot.

"You shouldn't be here!!" I whine dramatically. He just looks at me, waiting for my tantrum to subside. He never coddles me, or very rarely does, he respects my need for independence and equality, especially because it's _him._ I feel the tears, in my eyes, and I realize I love this man, with everything I am but I am unnaturally scared to death. I have never felt this scared in my life, fighting the war was so much easier than what I am about to do.

"I wanted to check how you were doing." He smiled softly, staying were he was just inside the door. I was happy he wasn't coming closer, I would lose all my sanity if he did, along with possibly my lunch, which I had been doing for the past month. Losing my lunch that is, not my sanity. I saw his foot twitch to move, and his muscles rolled.

"I am fine!" I nearly screeched at him, and I knew he was far too smart for my cover ups, his pointed look was proof enough. I felt my stomach roll, as he took that step. And I ran, for the bathroom, not from the room. I loved him, I knew that, but I need to get rid of my lunch for the 43rd day in a row. I heard his footsteps behind me, and I tried to stop it, but I couldn't,_ he _was going to witness me on my knees, losing my lunch. I nearly blushed at the thought of it, but I am far too proud for that.

I retched and I felt his hand on my back, rubbing as his voice softly whispered sweet nothings into my ear. Here I was, on the floor, in my dress retching up my lunch, and he was as sturdy and strong as ever, whispering and soothing me. He really is my prince, and my savior. I finished, but stayed bent over the toilet for a few more minutes, for good measure and to get my breathing back to normal before I faced him.

"Nervous?" He said simply and smile secretive smile graced his pouty lips, I turned to look at him, and I felt caught. Caught like a deer I head lights, in those big beautiful knowing silver eyes of his. He knew, how could he know, maybe I was over reacting, yes that must be it, over reacting of course.

"Yeah, a little bit." I smiled at him.

"You never puke when your nervous, and you usually bite your lip, you haven't once," his eyebrow went up, he knows, HE KNOWS! I took a deep breathe right here, multiple deep breathes, and did the thing I do best, thought. Nothing came to my mind, I have to tell him.

"I, I'm not nervous." I said simply, maybe that would be enough for him. I know better than this, but hey a girl can hope can't she?

"Baby…" his other eyebrow went up now. Oh man, I am in trouble, ok think rationally, calmly, just slowly, ease into it. Ok, I can do this.

"IamsosorryIdidnttellyousoonerbutIampregnant!" I stared at him, expectantly. Real smooth I thought, he just sat there, still looking at me. I nearly started crying again, oh no.

"Excuse me?" He drawled. I stared at him openly, my mouth almost dropped. I jumped to my feet, as gracefully as a girl could from the floor in a dress and heels.

"What do you mean excuse you!?" I nearly yelled at him, he looked up at me, clearly lost and nearly helpless. I felt no sympathy, all I felt was rage, all I saw was red, bright, burning, angry, red. "Here I am, puking my guts out everyday for the past 43 days. YES, 43 days, count those. That is a lot of puking, I am in a dumb dress that is far too heavy for this hot weather. My feet hurt, they are swelling, but I stuck them in high heels, because you like high heels. And flats would be unethical for a wedding, you said. And here I am, nearly crying, going to ruin my make-up. Sharing with you, that we started a life, there is a life we created growing inside my belly. My belly that is going to nearly triple in size. And you sit there, all pompous, calm and pretty, and have the audacity to say.. EXCUSE ME?!"

That got him moving, he was on his feet, his arms were around me, and I was in the air. And I was confused, he enjoyed my rants? Since when, am I hallucinating. Have I really lost it this time, am I mentally unstable.

"A BABY!!" He yelled, in a very un-like him way. He never yelled, or even raised his voice really. I smiled, a reaction, I love his reaction. But I wanted him to put me down, his face, I needed to see his face.

"Put me down this instant you big oaf." I said in frustration. He set me down instantly and attacked my face with those warm pouty lips of his, that I love so much. I smiled into his attack of kisses.

"I love you, I love you." He seemed to repeat it multiple times. I loved hearing it, and I would be hearing it for life. He was mine for life, wait no he wasn't not yet. The wedding, after the wedding. I smiled to myself, wait. THE WEDDING!

Suddenly there was a banging and then fast footsteps.

"Malfoy. Hermione!" I smiled, it was Harry. I peeked around Draco and smiled at Harry. His angry expression softened, "Finally told him, eh?"

"Yes Harry, I finally told him." I smiled up at my future husband. Draco Malfoy, _he_ will forever be my prince, my savior, my knight, my husband, my love, my husband, and a soon to be daddy. I can't wait to see him with our child, I can't wait to take his name.

Who would have thought that, goody two shoes, I am always right, Hermione Know It All Granger, would have fallen completely in love with the bad boy Slytherin, pureblood extraordinaire, Draco took after his father until he got a brain Malfoy. Well it would seem, your future is never as it seems, and your destiny is not always as it starts.


End file.
